metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Strong Down Attack
The Strong Down AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips, also known as a Down Tilt AttackSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Tips, is an attack in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, which is performed by lightly holding the control stick down and pressing the attack button while still on the ground. All characters, including Samus, Dark Samus, Zero Suit Samus and Ridley, use Strong Down Attacks. Samus's Strong Down Attack was Super Smash Bros. - サムス at the ground in the original Super Smash Bros. that dealt 12% with good knockback. In all subsequent games, it was changed to Earth BlasterSuper Smash Bros. Melee Player's Guide, a kneel and downward blast from her Arm Cannon, and her original Strong Down Attack became her Down Smash Attack. The downward blast is among her best moves in the series, capable of KOing opponents under 150% damage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. One hit deals 14% in Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while in Super Smash Bros. 4 it deals 12%, a decrease of two percentage points, and it cannot KO anyone at low percentages, although its range is increased. Dark Samus uses the same Strong Down Attack, but with the fire effect changed from orange to blue, likely representing Phazon. Zero Suit Samus's Strong Down Attack is a prone leg sweep, which knocks farther up into the air and closer opponents diagonally, and deals 6% damage. Zero Suit Samus's Strong Down Attack is ideal for following up with an aerial attack, such as Boost Kick. In the fourth games, it deals 6% when the opponent is hit by her foot, and 8% from her leg, and pushes her forward with each use. Timed properly, it can also allow her to dodge attacks and projectiles. Ridley's Strong Down Attack is a rear whip of his tail, and is quite similar to Mewtwo's Strong Down Attack. It deals roughly 7% damage, and is slightly slower than Mewtwo's. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Prima Official Game Guide'' Samus Damage 12% Samus fires her arm cannon at the ground in front of her. Launches opponents up and away. Zero Suit Samus Damage 6~8% A good ranged sweep attack. This attack launches your opponent diagonally upward. Trivia *Although the attack was officially known as a Strong Down Attack in most media when Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U was released, the Wii Fit Trainer's Bridge Trophy (NTSC only) marked the first time in the series that the move is referred to as a "down tilt attack" (an unofficial name that is much more widely used in the fan community). The Down Tilt Attack name is now used in all versions of Ultimate. Gallery SSB4 Zamus Down Tilt 2.png|Zero Suit Samus's Strong Down Attack in Wii U SSB4 Zamus Down Tilt 1.png|Zero Suit Samus using her Strong Down Attack on Sonic References Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Super Smash Bros.